


The good professor

by MiloBettany



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Dom!Ben, F/M, Light Dom/sub, naughty little student, prof!ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloBettany/pseuds/MiloBettany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His gaze is more than disappointed, what makes you internally cry. It seems your behaviour hurts him. It´s not like you´re in a personal relationship with your teacher. You barely know him. But he cares so much. Cares for every single student. You know, you wouldn´t be allowed to visit the university without his intercession.</p><p>It seems you´ve disappointed him on very personal and emotional level.</p><p>"I know, it´s hard. I know its senseless sometimes. But your notes will kick you out of the university if you won´t change your habits!“</p>
            </blockquote>





	The good professor

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the problem with my proof reader is that even i get the beta-read version back i still find mistakes but some are not visible for me. so if there are any mistakes or so, i´m very sorry. 
> 
> Thank you vor kudos and comments in advance ^^

His gaze is more than disappointed, what makes you internally cry. It seems your behaviour hurts him. It´s not like you´re in a personal relationship with your teacher. You barely know him. But he cares so much. Cares for every single student. You know, you wouldn´t be allowed to visit the university without his intercession.

It seems you´ve disappointed him on very personal and emotional level.

"I know, it´s hard. I know its senseless sometimes. But your notes will kick you out of the university if you won´t change your habits!“

His now green eyes staring at you in anger. He tries to control himself. To calm down. His self control is impressive. Students told you, that if his eyes turn green, he´s more than angry and a short step away to smash your head against something that might kill you. He always acts so decent and lovely. Everyone likes him. He´s the one you can talk to about your problems. The one who tries to help you and mostly the only one who can help you.

You fell in love with him in the first second he talked to you. Showing you the way to your hall. His bright smiling eyes. You always wonder what they look like if he is aroused.

"Can I go now?“you ask in an uninterested way and look bored to him.

His body freezes. You can see his pupils getting smaller like a wolf a few seconds before he jumps at you to eat your face. Deep inside you, you´re scared and attracted at the same time. It would be a pleasure to feel his anger and frustration thrust deep into you.

He continues staring at you for a while, saying nothing. You know it´s the worst thing you can do now, but you get up of your seat, turn around to the door. With slow moves you lay your hands upon the door latch and open it a tiny bit as a huge hand closes it without any noise.

You can feel his hot breath on your neck. You smell his scent. His presence is like hands touching your body, squeezing your life out of it. You´re scared as hell, but you can feel how wet you become at the same time. You know you don´t have to fear him. But you don´t know it for sure.

"What is your problem?“he whispers coldly in your ear, leaning with his hands against the doorway. His breath is the only thing that is touching you. "Why do you have to provoke me all the time? With your ignorance, your arrogance? How can a single person just be so fucking ignorant?“

Your pulse starts to race. You feel your blood pumping hot through your veins.

"Maybe it´s because of your parents. Maybe they´ve missed giving you a bit education on your way...“he says in thoughts. "That must it be...“you answer sneering.

A tiny laugh tickles your ear, deep and truly amused. "Maybe you can fix that...“you whisper quiet. The seconds till he answers felt like hours.

"Maybe I should do that...“

With a soft move he claws his hand in your hair, intensifies it more and more, till he pulls you back so you lean against his shoulder. His green eyes looking smiling down to you, while his other hand grabs your throat, stroking it with his warm thumb, taking your pulse.

Slowly he leans down to your, touching your lips with his, as his hand grabs your throat a bit harder.

"I'm going to do such horrible things to you. And the better your grades get, the worse the things will be... Do you understand?“his words are no threat. They´re are a lovely whispered promise.

With an aroused sigh, you lean your butt against his crotch, feeling his hard flesh against you. Slowly, he digs one finger in your mouth to open it. For a few seconds he looks inside your throat as he replaces the finger with his tongue and kisses you with such a passion that you never expected. Roughly, he grabs your breasts, massages them through your shirt and bra. It hurts, but not that much it feels uncomfortable. Slowly, his hands wander down your chest to your skirt. With a fast move he lifts it up and pulls his hand into your slip, touching your flower with his warm finger, stroke your pearl skilfully and makes you moan in his mouth.

He continues with this treatment a while till he gets enough and pushes your chest roughly against the door.

"I insist you be quiet now...“he growls against your neck as he pulls your slip down your butt. Faster than you can realize, he digs his flesh between your lips and into you. Hard and big he rips your lips apart, stab your dignity with hard moves.

You enjoy it. You press your lips together, hopefully you won´t moan to loud. But you can´t hold yourself back. As he starts to penetrate you faster, harder, a begging sigh comes out of you, so he lays his hand upon your mouth.

" I said, you have to be quiet...“he moans in your ear, moving his hips faster against yours.

It doesn´t take you long till you come. This climax is so intensive, you faint as you hear him ecstatically moan. His hot juice pumping deep inside you makes it all more intensive.

Like a puppet cropped off of its strings you fall on your knees and feel his semen dropping out of you.  
"Turn around...“he says kindly and you obey is wish immediately. His dick is wet of your juice and his semen. "Clean it...“he says smiling and grabs your hair as you open your mouth.

 

As you taste the mixture of both your liquids on his hot flesh, he strokes your hair softly.

"I hope you know, we´re not finished yet...“


End file.
